Наночастицы
thumb|300px|Просвечивающаяся электронная микроскопия (a, b, и c) образы подготовлены как мезопористые наночастицы кремнезема со средним наружным диаметром: (a) 20нм, (b), изготовленных по технологии 45 нм, и (c) 80 нм. SEM (d) изображения, соответствующие (б). Вставки не являются высоким увеличением мезопористого кремнезема, частицы.Наночастицы ( ) — наночастицы — это частицы с размером между 1 и 100 нанометров. В нанотехнологии частицы определяются как небольшие объекты, которые ведут себя как единое целое, с учетом их транспортабельности и свойств. Частицы классифицируются в зависимости от диаметра.Module 3: Characteristics of Particles – Particle Size Categories. epa.gov Сверхтонкие частицы такие же, как наночастицы, так и между размерами 1 и 100 нм. Крупные частицы покрывают диапазон от 2500 и 10 000 нанометров. Мелкие частицы имеют размер от 100 и 2500 нм. В области исследований наночастиц в настоящее время — область интенсивного научного интереса из-за широкого спектра возможностей применения в медико-биологических, оптических и электронных полях.Taylor, Robert; Coulombe, Sylvain; Otanicar, Todd; Phelan, Patrick; Gunawan, Andrey; Lv, Wei; Rosengarten, Gary; Prasher, Ravi; Tyagi, Himanshu (2013). "Small particles, big impacts: A review of the diverse applications of nanofluids". Journal of Applied Physics 113: 011301. Bibcode:2013JAP...113a1301T. doi:10.1063/1.4754271., Taylor, Robert A; Otanicar, Todd; Rosengarten, Gary (2012). "Nanofluid-based optical filter optimization for PV/T systems". Light: Science & Applications 1 (10): e34. doi:10.1038/lsa.2012.34., Hewakuruppu, Y. L.; Dombrovsky, L. A.; Chen, C.; Timchenko, V.; Jiang, X.; Baek, S.; Taylor, R. A. (2013). "Plasmonic "pump–probe" method to study semi-transparent nanofluids". Applied Optics 52 (24): 6041–6050. doi:10.1364/AO.52.006041. PMID 24085009. edit, Taylor, Robert A.; Otanicar, Todd P.; Herukerrupu, Yasitha; Bremond, Fabienne; Rosengarten, Gary; Hawkes, Evatt R.; Jiang, Xuchuan; Coulombe, Sylvain (2013). "Feasibility of nanofluid-based optical filters". Applied Optics 52 (7): 1413–22. doi:10.1364/AO.52.001413. PMID 23458793. В Национальных инициативах в области нанотехнологий привело к щедрым государственным финансированиям для исследования наночастиц особенно в Соединенных Штатах так и России (правда в меньших размерах). Введение Наночастицы — один из наиболее общих терминов для обозначения изолированных ультрадисперсных объектов, во многом дублирующий ранее известные термины (коллоидные частицы, ультрадисперсные частицы), но отличающийся от них чётко определёнными размерными границами. Твердые частицы размером менее 1 нм обычно относят к кластерам, более 100 нм — к субмикронным частицам Журавлева Наталья Геннадиевна, Шляхтин Олег Александрович. "Наночастица". Роснано. Archived from the original on 2012-06-18. Retrieved 2012-03-08.. В то же время, в некоторых областях знания, в частности, в биомедицинских нанотехнологиях наночастицами зачастую условно называют и объекты диаметром до нескольких сотен нанометров, малый размер которых также играет значительную роль в их свойствах и применении (в частности, обеспечивая повышенную всасываемость слизистой при пероральном введении и EPR-эффект как «пассивную» адресацию системно вводимых противоопухолевых препаратов) . Определение Причина определения наночастиц с синонимамии ультрадисперсных частиц та, что, в течение 1970-80-х, когда проводились первые тщательные фундаментальные исследования с "наночастицами" в США (по Гранквист и Buhrman) Granqvist, C.; Buhrman, R.; Wyns, J.; Sievers, A. (1976). "Far-Infrared Absorption in Ultrafine Al Particles". Physical Review Letters 37 (10): 625. doi:10.1103/PhysRevLett.37.625. edit и в Японии (в пределах ЭРАТО проекта) Hayashi, C.; Uyeda, R and Tasaki, A. (1997). Ultra-fine particles: exploratory science and technology (1997 Translation of the Japan report of the related ERATO Project 1981–86). Noyes Publications., их называли "ультрадисперсными частицами" (UFP). Однако, в 1990-е годы перед Национальной Нанотехнологической инициативой, которая был запущена в США, новое имя, "наночастица," стало модной (см., например ту же "старшую" авторскую бумагу 20 лет спустя, когда обращаясь к той же проблеме, было логнормальным распределением размеров Kiss, L. B.; Söderlund, J.; Niklasson, G. A.; Granqvist, C. G. (1999). "New approach to the origin of lognormal size distributions of nanoparticles". Nanotechnology 10: 25. doi:10.1088/0957-4484/10/1/006. edit ). Наночастицы могут или не могут быть экспонатами, связанные с размерными свойствами, которые значительно отличаются от тех, что наблюдались в тонких частицах или сыпучих материалах.Buzea, C.; Pacheco, I. I.; Robbie, K. (2007). "Nanomaterials and nanoparticles: Sources and toxicity". Biointerphases 2 (4): MR17–MR71. doi:10.1116/1.2815690. PMID 20419892. editASTM E 2456 – 06 Standard Terminology Relating to Nanotechnology Хотя размеры самой молекулы попадают в вышеуказанные структуры, отдельные молекулы, как правило, не называют наночастицами. Нанокластеры имеют как минимум одно измерение между 1 и 10 нм и узким распределением по размерам. Нанопорошки Fahlman, B. D. (2007). Materials Chemistry. Springer. pp. 282–283. ISBN 1-4020-6119-6. являются агломераты из ультратонких частиц, наночастиц, или нанокластеров. Нанометровым размером монокристаллов, или одного домена ультрадисперсных частиц, часто называют нанокристаллами. История thumb|200px|Кубок с зеркальной глазурью [[Ликурга,IV век]]Хотя, в целом, наночастицы считаются открытием современной науки, они на самом деле имеют давнюю историю. Наночастицы использовались ремесленниками еще в девятом веке в Месопотамии для создания сверкающего эффекта на поверхности кастрюли. Reiss, Гунтер; Гуттен, Андреас (2010). "Магнитных Наночастиц". В Sattler, Клаус д. Справочник Нанофизики: наночастицы и квантовые точки. CRC Press. p. 2-1. ISBN 9781420075458.Хан, Firdos Алам (2012). Биотехнологии Основы. CRC Press. p. 328. ISBN 9781439820094. Даже в эти дни, керамика из Средневековья и Ренессанса часто сохраняли особый металлический блеск золотого или медного цвета. Этот блеск вызван металлической пленкой, нанесенную на прозрачную поверхность остекления. Блеск все еще может быть виден, если пленка сопротивляется атмосферному окислению и другим атмосферным воздействиям. Reiss, Gunter; Hutten, Andreas (2010). "Magnetic Nanoparticles". In Sattler, Klaus D. Handbook of Nanophysics: Nanoparticles and Quantum Dots. CRC Press. p. 2–1. ISBN 9781420075458.Хан, Firdos Алам (2012). Биотехнологии Основы. CRC Press. p. 328. ISBN 9781439820094. Блеск, произведенный внутри самой пленки, которая содержала серебро и наночастицы меди однородно диспергированные в стеклообразную матрицу керамической глазури. Эти наночастицы были созданы ремесленниками путем добавления меди и серебра, солей и оксидов вместе с уксусом, охры и глины на поверхности предмета, ранее перед получением глазури на поверхности керамики. Объект бзатем помещался в печь и нагревался до примерно температуры 600 °C с последующим снижением температуры до атмосферной.Хан, Firdos Алам (2012). Биотехнологии Основы. CRC Press. p. 328. ISBN 9781439820094. В жару глазурь смягчается, вызывая ионы меди и серебра, которые мигрируют в наружных слоях глазури. Там в восстановительной атмосфере уменьшается число ионов переходя обратно в металлы, которые затем собираются вместе, образуя наночастицы, которые придают цвет и оптические эффекты.Хан, Firdos Алам (2012). Биотехнологии Основы. CRC Press. p. 328. ISBN 9781439820094. Блеск при этой методике показал, что у древних мастеров были довольно сложные эмпирические знания материалов. Сама техника зародилась в мусульманском мире. Мусульманам не разрешалось использовать золото в художественной репрезентации, они искали способ создать подобный эффект без использования реального золота. Решение они нашли, используя блеск.Хан, Firdos Алам (2012). Биотехнологии Основы. CRC Press. p. 328. ISBN 9781439820094.Rawson, Philip S. (1984). Ceramics. University of Pennsylvania Press. ISBN 0-8122-1156-1. Майкл Фарадей при первом описании в научных терминах оптических свойств нанометровых масштабов металлов отразил в своей классической бумаге в 1857 году. В последующем бумаги Автор (Turner) отмечает, что: "хорошо известно, что тонкие листы золота или серебра крепятся на стекло и нагреваются до температуры, намного ниже красного каления (~500 °C). Замечательное изменение свойств происходит, когда непрерывность металлической пленки разрушается. В результате белый свет теперь свободно передаётся, отражаясь, соответственно, уменьшается, в то время как удельное электрическое сопротивление значительно увеличилось." Faraday, Michael (1857). "Experimental relations of gold (and other metals) to light". Phil. Trans. Roy. Soc. London 147: 145–181. doi:10.1098/rstl.1857.0011. Beilby, G.T. (1903). "The Effects of Heat and of Solvents on Thin Films of Metal". Proceedings of the Royal Society A 72 (477–486): 226–235. doi:10.1098/rspl.1903.0046. JSTOR 116470. Turner, T. (1908). "Transparent Silver and Other Metallic Films". Proceedings of the Royal Society A (Transparent silver and other metallic films) 81 (548): 301–310. Bibcode:1908RSPSA..81..301T. doi:10.1098/rspa.1908.0084. JSTOR 93060. Свойства Наночастицы представляют большой научный интерес, поскольку они являются, по сути, мостом между сыпучими материалами и атомной или молекулярной структур. Сыпучие материалы должны иметь постоянные физические свойства независимо от их размеров, но на уровне нано-масштаба часто наблюдается свойства, зависимые от размеров. Таким образом, изменения свойств материалов, как и их размеры, когда они приближаются к нано-размерам и когда доля атомов на поверхности материала становится значительной. Для сыпучих материалов больше, чем один микрометр (или микрон), доля атомов на поверхности незначительна по отношению к числу атомов в объеме материала. Интересные и порой неожиданные свойства наночастиц проявляются благодаря большой площади поверхности материала, которая имеет небольшой объем материала. Наночастицы часто имеют неожиданные оптические свойства, так как они достаточно малы, чтобы ограничить их электроны и произвести квантовые эффекты.Hewakuruppu, Ю. Л.; Домбровский, Л. А.; Chen, C.; Тимченко, В.; Jiang, X.; Баек, С.; Тейлор, Р. А. (2013). "Плазмонных "pump-probe" метод изучения полупрозрачным наножидкостей". Прикладной Оптики 52 (24): 6041-6050. doi:10.1364/AO.52.006041. PMID 24085009. редактировать Например, золотые наночастицы появляются в виде от темно-красный до черного цвета в растворе. Наночастицы из желтого золота и серого кремния имеют красный цвет. Наночастицы расплава золота при более низких температурах (~300 °C имеют размер 2,5 нм) по сравнению с золотои плит (1064 °C);.Buffat, Ph.; Борель, Ж.-П. (1976). "Размер влияет на температуры плавления частиц золота". Physical Review A 13 (6): 2287. Bibcode:1976PhRvA..13.2287 B. doi:10.1103/PhysRevA.13.2287. Поглощение солнечной радиации гораздо выше, в материалах, состоящих из наночастиц, чем в тонких пленках непрерывных листов материала. В обоих солнечных фотоэлектрических и солнечных тепловых приложений можно контролировать размер, форму и материал частиц, по поглощению солнечной энергии. Тейлор, Роберт; Otanicar, Тодд; Rosengarten, Гари (2012). "Nanofluid на основе оптических фильтров для оптимизации PV/T систем". Light: Science & Applications 1 (10): e34. doi:10.1038/lsa.2012.34.Тейлор, Роберт А.; Otanicar, Тодд П.; Herukerrupu, Yasitha; Bremond, Fabienne; Rosengarten, Гэри; Hawkes, Evatt Р.; Jiang, Xuchuan; Coulombe, Сильвен (2013). "Целесообразность nanofluid на основе оптические фильтры". Прикладной Оптики 52 (7): 1413-22. doi:10.1364/AO.52.001413. PMID 23458793. Тэйлор, Роберт; Фелан, Патрик E; Otanicar, Тодд P; Адриан, Рональд; Prasher, Рави (2011). "Nanofluid оптические свойства характеристика: на пути к эффективной прямого поглощения солнечных коллекторов". Nanoscale Research Letters 6 (1): 225. Bibcode:2011NRL.....6..225T. doi:10.1186/1556-276X-6-225. PMC 3211283. PMID 21711750. Другой "размер-свойство", зависящий от изменения, включают квантовый конфайнмент (квантовый потенциал) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Potential_well в полупроводниковых частицах при "поверхностном плазмонном резонансе" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Surface_plasmon_resonance Hewakuruppu, Ю. Л.; Домбровский, Л. А.; Chen, C.; Тимченко, В.; Jiang, X.; Баек, С.; Тейлор, Р. А. (2013). "Плазмонных "pump-probe" метод изучения полупрозрачным наножидкостей". Прикладной Оптики 52 (24): 6041-6050. doi:10.1364/AO.52.006041. PMID 24085009. редактировать в некоторых частицах металла и включает суперпарамагнетизм в магнитных материалах. Казалось бы, ирония заключается в том, что изменения физических свойств не всегда желательны. Ферромагнитных материалов с размерами меньше 10 нм могут переключить на замагничивание при комнатной температуре при использовании тепловой энергии, что делает их непригодными для хранения памяти. Губин, Сергей Павлович (2009). Магнитные наночастицы. Wiley-VCH. ISBN 3-527-40790-1. В суспензии наночастиц возможны взаимодействия поверхности частиц с растворителем, что является достаточно сильным для преодоления различной плотности, которые в противном случае, как правило, в результате делают материал, либо тонущим или плавающим в жидкости. Высокое соотношение площади поверхности к объему наночастиц обеспечивает огромную движущую силу для диффузии, особенно при повышенных температурах. Спекание может происходить при более низкой температуре, за более короткие временные масштабы, чем для более крупных частиц. В теории это не влияет на плотность конечного продукта, хотя трудности с движением и склонность к агломерации наночастиц усложняет дело. Кроме того, найденные наночастицы были для того, чтобы придать дополнительные свойства для различных повседневных продуктов. Например, присутствие наночастиц диоксида титана придает ему то, что мы называем эффектом самоочистки, и, размеры нано-диапазона частицы нельзя наблюдать. Частицы оксида были обнаружены с улучшенным УФ-блокирующим свойством, что позволило применить к массовой замене обычных частиц. Это одна из причин, почему оксид цинка часто используется в подготовке солнцезащитных лосьонов,"солнцезащитный крем". США продовольствия и медикаментов. и сделать их полностью светостабилными. Mitchnick, мА; Fairhurst, D; Pinnell, SR (1999). "Картриджа с мелкодисперсным оксидом цинка (Z-cote) как photostable UVA/UVB солнцезащитный крем агента". Журнал Американской академии дерматологии 40 (1): 85-90. doi:10.1016/S0190-9622(99)70532-3. PMID 9922017. Глина наночастиц при включении в полимерные матрицы увеличивают арматуру, что ведет к ускоренной подаче пластмассы при проверке её выше температуры стеклования и других механических свойств испытания. Эти наночастицы тяжело применять для изменения свойства полимера (пластика). Наночастицы также были прикреплены к текстильныем волокнам для того, чтобы создать смарт и функциональную одежду. "Текстиль лабораторию нанотехнологий". nanotextiles.human.cornell.edu. Металлическими, диэлектрическими и полупроводниковыми наночастицами были сформированы гибридных структуры (например, core-shell наночастиц).Тейлор, Роберт; Coulombe, Сильвен; Otanicar, Тодд; Фелан, Патрик; Gunawan, Андрей; Lv, Wei; Rosengarten, Гэри; Prasher, Рави; Тьяги, Himanshu (2013). "Мелкие частицы, большие последствия: обзор различных применений наножидкостей". Журнал прикладной физики 113: 011301. Bibcode:2013JAP...113a1301T. doi:10.1063/1.4754271. Наночастицы из полупроводникового материала, может быть, также помечены квантовыми точками, если они достаточно малы (обычно суб-10 нм), что позволяет квантование электронных уровней энергии. Такие наноразмерных частицы используются в биомедицинских целях в качестве перевозчиков наркотиков http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drug_carrier или изображений агентов http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Imaging_agent. Полупроводниковых наночастиц (квантовых точек) сульфида свинца с полной пассивации олеиновая кислота, oleyl и гидроксила (Размер ~5nm) Полутвердые и мягкие наночастиц были изготовлены. Прототип наночастиц с полу-твердым типом — это липосомы http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liposome. Различные типы липосомных наночастиц используются в настоящее время клинически в качестве средств доставки противоопухолевых препаратов и вакцин. Наночастицы с одной половиной гидрофильной, а другой половиной как гидрофобные, называются Janus частицами (это особые типы наночастиц , поверхность которых имеет два или более различных физических свойств) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Janus_particles, которые особенно эффективны для стабилизации эмульсий. Они могут самоорганизовываться в вода/масляные интерфейсы и выступать в качестве твердых поверхностно-активных веществ. Функционирование Поверхность покрытия наночастиц имеет решающее значение для определения их свойств. В частности, поверхностью покрытия можно регулировать стабильность, растворимость и адресность. Покрытие, которое является многовалентным или полимерным дает высокую стабильность. Функциональность наноматериала на основе катализаторов может быть использована для катализа многих известных органических реакций. Поверхность покрытия для биологических применений http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nanoparticle%E2%80%93biomolecule_conjugate Для биологических применений, поверхность покрытия наночастиц биомолекулами должна быть полярной, чтобы дать высокой водной растворимостью и предотвращения агрегации наночастиц. В сыворотке или на поверхности клеток высоко-нагруженных покрытий стимулирования происходят в режиме не специфического связывания, в то время как полиэтиленгликоль, связанных терминал гидроксил или метоксил-группы отталкиваются в виде не специфических взаимодействий. премьер, KL; Уайтсайдс, GM (1991). "Самоорганизующихся органических монослоев: модельные системы для изучения адсорбции белков на поверхности". Наука 252 (5009): 1164-7. Bibcode:1991Sci...252.1164 стр. doi:10.1126/наука.252.5009.1164. PMID 2031186. Лю, W; Greytak, AB; Lee, J; Wong, CR; Park, J; Marshall, LF; Jiang, W; Curtin, PN; Ting, AY; Ночера, Daniel G.; Fukumura, Dai; Jain, Ракеш K.; Bawendi, Moungi г. (2010). "Компактный биосовместимых квантовых точек с помощью плот-опосредованного синтеза имидазола на основе случайного сополимера лиганд". Journal of the American Chemical Society 132 (2): 472-83. doi:10.1021/ja908137d. PMC 2871316. PMID 20025223. Наночастицы могут быть связаны с биологическими молекулами, которые могут выступать в качестве адреса тегов, чтобы направить наночастицы определенных сайтов в телеАккерман меня, Чан туалет, умывальник, Laakkonen P, Bhatia SN, Ruoslahti E.; Чан; Laakkonen; Bhatia; Ruoslahti (2002). "Нанокристаллические таргетинга in vivo". Труды Национальной Академии наук Соединенных Штатов Америки 99 (20): 12617-21. Bibcode:2002PNAS...9912617A. doi:10.1073/pnas.152463399. PMC 130509. PMID 12235356. специфических органелл внутри клеткиХосино,; Fujioka, K; Оку, Т; Накамура, S; Suga, М; Yamaguchi, Y; Suzuki, K; Yasuhara, М; Yamamoto, K (2004). "Квантовые точки целевые назначенному органелл живой клетки". Микробиология и иммунология 48 (12): 985-94. doi:10.1111/j.1348-0421.2004.tb03621.х. PMID 15611617. или следовать в частности за движением индивидуального белка или молекулы ДНК в живых клетках.Suzuki, кг; Fujiwara, ТЗ; Edidin, М; Kusumi, (2007 г.). "Динамический набор фосфолипазы Cγ на временно иммобилизованные GPI-якорь кластеры рецепторов индуцирует IP3-Ca2+ сигнализации: single-molecule tracking study 2". Журнал клеточной биологии 177 (4): 731-42. doi:10.1083/jcb.200609175. PMC 2064217. PMID 17517965 Общим адресом-теги являются моноклональные антитела, аптамеры, стрептавидинов или пептидов. Эти таргетинги агентов в идеале должны быть ковалентно связаны с наночастицей и должны присутствовать в контролируемом количестве в наночастице. Многовалентных наночастиц, несущих несколько групп таргетингов, может кластеров рецепторов, которые активируют клеточные сигнальные пути дают более сильный "якорь" (зацепка). Моновалентные наночастицы, несущие один сайт связывания избегают кластеризации и поэтому предпочтительны для отслеживания поведения отдельных белков. Красные кровяные клетки покрытий могут помочь наночастице уклониться от иммунной системы. thumb|500px|center|Применения наночастиц, покрытых биомолекулами, нужно сделать более биологически совместимыми с ними. [[:en:Nanoparticle%E2%80%93biomolecule_conjugate]] Безопасность Наночастицы по настоящему несут возможные опасности, как с медицинской, так и с точки зрения экологической. Mnyusiwalla, аниса; Daar, Абдалла S; певец, Петр (2003). "Mind the gap : наука и этика нанотехнологии". Нанотехнологии 14 (3): R9. Bibcode:2003Nanot..14R...9м. doi:10.1088/0957-4484/14/3/201."токсичных наночастиц может наступить для человека продуктов питания, MU исследование находит". Университет Миссури. 22 августа 2013 года. Проверено 23 Августа 2013 Года. Большинство из них из-за высокой поверхности по отношению к объему, которая может сделать частицы очень активными или каталитическими. Они также могут проходить через ячейки мембраны в организмах, и их взаимодействия с биологическими системами относительно неизвестны. нанотехнологии: 6. Каковы потенциальные вредные эффекты наночастиц? europa.ЕС Недавнее исследование, глядя на последствия ZnO наночастиц на клетки иммунной системы человека нашло различные уровни чувствительности к цитотоксичности. Хэнли, C; Тербер,; Hanna, C; Punnoose,; Zhang, J; Wingett, DG; Тербер; Ханна; Punnoose; Zhang; Wingett (2009). "Влияние типа клеток и наночастиц ZnO Размер на Цитотоксичности иммунных клеток и индукции цитокинов". Наноразмерных Lett Res 4 (12): 1409-20. Bibcode:2009NRL.....4.1409 ч. doi:10.1007/s11671-009-9413-8. PMC 2894345. PMID 20652105. Есть опасения, что фармацевтические компании, ищут официального одобрения нано-переформулировок существующих лекарственных средств, которые, опираясь на данные по безопасности, создаваемых в ходе клинических исследований ранее, предварительно должны иметь измененную версию с точки зрения медицины. Это может привести к наночастицам, регулирующих органы, таких как FDA, пропавших без вести новых побочных эффектов, которые являются специфическими для нано-переформулировок.лоз T, Faunce T (2009). "Оценка безопасности и эффективности затрат раннего nanodrugs". Журнал закон и медицина 16 (5): 822-45. PMID 19554862. Косметика и солнцезащитные средства, содержащие наноматериалы, представляют опасность для здоровья и остаются в значительной степени неизвестными на этом этапе. Дэвидсон, Keay (2006-05-17). "FDA призвала ограничить использования наночастиц в косметике и солнцезащитных кремов". Сан-Франциско Chronicleyear=2006. Проверено 2007-04-20. Однако, значительные исследования показали, что наночастицы цинка не всасывается в кровь в естественных условиях из vivo.Бенсон, х., Sarveiya, ст., риск, с. Робертс, м. с. (2005) . "Влияние анатомических сайта и формулирование актуальных на проникновение через кожу солнцезащитные кремы. Терапии и клинической риск-менеджмента, 1 3: 209-218." изельные наночастицы были обнаружены в повреждении сердечно-сосудистой системы в модель мыши.исследование загрязнения частицами привести к повышению сердечного приступа риска (Update1) Концерны также были подняты для рассмотрения последствий для здоровья вдыхаемых наночастиц из определенных процессов сжигания. Говард, в. (2009). "Заявление доказательств: выбросы твердых частиц и здоровья (An Bord Plenala, предложенной в Рингаскидди отходов, предприятия по производству энергии)." По состоянию на 2013 Агентство по охране окружающей среды расследует безопасность следующих наночастиц: "Наноматериалы EPA - оценки". Агентство По Охране Окружающей Среды. Проверено 6 Февраля 2013 Года. *Углеродные нанотрубки: Углеродные материалы имеют широкий спектр применения, начиная от композитов для использования в транспортных средствах и в спортивном оборудованиии, в интегральных схемах для электронных компонентов. Взаимодействия между наноматериалами, такими как углеродными нанотрубкам и природным органическим веществом сильно влияют как на их агрегацию и осаждение, которые сильно сказывается на их переносе, преобразовании, и экспозицию в водных средах. В прошлых исследованиях, как углеродных нанотрубок (см. Углерод) выставлены некоторые токсикологические последствия, которые будут оцениваться в плане различных параметров окружающей среды в текущем исследовании в EPA (Environmental Protection Agency — Агенство по охране окружающей среды) в области химической безопасности. Исследования в EPA будет предоставлять данные, модели, методы испытаний и лучшие практические применения, чтобы обнаружить острые последствия для здоровья углеродных нанотрубок и определить методы их предсказывания. "Наноматериалы EPA - оценки". Агентство По Охране Окружающей Среды. Проверено 6 Февраля 2013 Года. *Оксид церия: наноразмерный оксид церия используется в электронике, биомедицинских материалах в качестве энергии и топливных присадок. Многие приложения наночастиц оксида церия, естественно, разогоняют себя в окружающей среде, что увеличивает риск заражения. Существует постоянный доступ к новым выбросам дизельных топливных добавок, содержащих наночастицы CeO2, а также экологические и общественные последствия для здоровья этой новой технологии неизвестны. Исследование химической безопасности ЕРА проводит оценку окружающей среды, экологии и последствия для здоровья дизельных топливных присадок. "Наноматериалы EPA - оценки". Агентство По Охране Окружающей Среды. Проверено 6 Февраля 2013 Года. *Диоксид титана: Nano-диоксид титана в настоящее время используется во многих продуктах. В зависимости от типа частиц, он может быть найден в солнцезащитных кремах, косметике, красок и покрытий. Он также исследован для использования в удалении загрязнений из питьевой воды. "Наноматериалы EPA - оценки". Агентство По Охране Окружающей Среды. Проверено 6 Февраля 2013 Года. *Nano Silver: Нано-серебро включаются в текстильные и другие материалы для устранения бактерий и запаха от одежды, упаковки для пищевых продуктов и других предметов, где антимикробные свойства желательны. В сотрудничестве с США Комиссией по безопасности потребительских товаров, EPA изучает определенные продукты, чтобы увидеть, передаются ли они нано-размерными частицами серебра в реальных сценариях. EPA изучает эту тему, чтобы лучше понять, насколько нано-серебро вступают в контакт с детьми в их среде. "Наноматериалы EPA - оценки". Агентство По Охране Окружающей Среды. Проверено 6 Февраля 2013 Года. *Железо: В то время как нано-железо находится в стадии расследования для многих применений, в том числе «умных жидкостей» для таких применений, как полировки оптики, как лучше всасываются железом питательные добавки, одним из ее наиболее известных в настоящее время видов применения для удаления загрязнений из грунтовых вод. Это использование, подтверждается исследованиями EPA, и в настоящее время опробовано на ряде участков по всей стране. "Наноматериалы EPA - оценки". Агентство По Охране Окружающей Среды. Проверено 6 Февраля 2013 Года. Примечания Внешние ссылки *Nanohedron.com images of nanoparticles *Lectures on All Phases of Nanoparticle Science and Technology *ENPRA – Risk Assessment of Engineered NanoParticles EC FP7 Project led by the Institute of Occupational Medicine Литература * Nanotechnologies. Terminology and definitions for nano-objects // Nanoparticle, nanofibre and nanoplate. ISO/TS 27687:2008. Категория:Нанотехнология